Living Doll
by scribonia
Summary: Premise:In TOW the Yeti, Ross didn't give Emily an ultimatum, then Emily acts oddly. Epilogue. If it gets mangled, just email me for it. Have a Happy New Year!
1. Arrival

AN: I'm going to take my time with this one, although I know where it's going and what's going to happen, so do not worry that it won't get finished. Suggestions comments are welcome except don't bother if all you want to say is that you want RR because it is not going that way – if that's the case, I remind you that you were warned in the Summary, so you had better get used to it or read something else.

****

Scene 1 Arrival

Emily walked out of airport security fuming. She couldn't believe that she'd been strip searched again. What was it with these people? Did drug couriers really dress like her? Were the butterfly clips in her hair some kind of signal that they used? Was there just something about her that made them want to rip her clothes off?

The search had made her feel dirty and she had avoided looking at their faces while they touched her. Emily could just bet they didn't wash their hands in between touching people. What if they had touched a real drug addict before touching her? Or someone with a disease. She felt revolted at the thought.

Emily would have a shower as soon as she got home, her new home. She wondered what it would be like. One thing she did know and like was that it was far far away from Rachel. Rachel wouldn't be popping in all the time to see Ross, and he wouldn't be running into her on the way to the corner shop. He wouldn't be dropping into Central Perk and sitting for hours with her, drinking coffee. There would be no accidental meetings that they could pretend were innocent but really weren't. Ross would be safely all hers and they could get on with their lives together.

Emily felt annoyed again when she headed for the taxi rank and saw the queue. Ross should have been here, waiting for her. She shouldn't have to fight her way out of the airport, carrying her own things, all on her own. What kind of a new beginning was this? He was at work, and that was why he couldn't come, but she wondered how hard he'd really tried to get out of it, just for today.

It wasn't every day your new wife came home. She felt fearful when she thought that it might mean that he didn't really care. What a cruel thing to do to her, drag her across an ocean, if he didn't really care. Emily almost burst into tears then and there but she dashed back of her hand over her eyes and over her mouth to control her breathing. She wouldn't cry here in front of all these strangers. She had done enough crying since the wedding.

Emily thought of their last conversation. When they had last spoken on the phone, when he was at Monica's and had admitted that Rachel was there, having dinner with him, he had apologised and said it was the last time. She had told him it had better be the last time. She had said that the first hint she got that anything like that was going on, she'd be on the first plane home.

You won't have to do that,' he had told her. Give it a chance Emily, this is our marriage. Just come, everything will be fine.' How would she know? He had already broken a promise to her. He'd seen Rachel and he had said he wouldn't.

The others had probably set him up – they liked Rachel a lot better than her, she was sure of it. That was only natural, she conceded reluctantly. They had all known each other a lot longer than any of them had known her. She was a stranger in their midst, maybe they didn't want her there. They had seemed to be nice to her before but who could tell what they really thought.

Another thing that had bothered her was that although Monica had been her bridesmaid she hadn't made the slightest effort to find out how Emily was feeling. Monica was good friends with Rachel – she would clearly prefer it if Rachel was the chosen one.

Emily shook her head. Ross had to take responsibility for what he did. He was the one who owed her loyalty, not his friends. Emily wasn't sure she should have given him a second chance. Or a fourth chance if you counted the wedding vows, and then the airport. She'd have stand firm this time.

Ross had sounded like he had really meant it, although was so hard to tell how things were going in a relationship over the phone. Thank goodness she was here and could see for herself. She would know instantly if he was doing the wrong thing. When he came home, as soon as he came home, she was going to have to make herself very clear about how things were going to be from now on.

The queue was seemingly endless. Emily was so tired that all she wanted to do was to get home and when a man pushed in front of her at the queue for the taxis, she exclaimed,

Excuse me, I was here before you, get to the back of the queue.' Behind her in the queue, there were a few calls of,

Yeah get to the back of the line.' The man ignored them and turned a dirty face to her.

You can shut your trap woman.'

I beg your pardon?' she exclaimed, outraged. She hadn't been quite sure she'd understood him. She didn't always catch the accent right but she was pretty sure she was right to feel offended. Her wedding ring, still new and glinting on her left hand seemed to catch his attention.

Beg pardon from your husband for your insubordination!' he roared, making her step back as his stinking breath blasted her. This man was a total stranger to toothbrushes.

Get away from me you madman,' she said. There was a background murmuring about security but the madman was focussed only on her.

You need to learn how to behave,' he railed.

And you need a bath!' He pushed past her, no longer seeming to want a taxi. She felt a scratch on her arm as he passed. How could that be through the layers of clothes she was wearing


	2. Central Perk

AN: Thanks for input so far. Although this is primarily a Ross and Emily story the hints about Monica and Chandler will be there and yes, you will get very early Rachel and Joey, why not?

****

2 Central Perk

All the friends except Ross were at Central Perk, moodily sipping coffee. No-one had spoken for a while. They were all thinking about Ross. From today his life would change, more than they had ever expected, and so would theirs. Of course, things would have changed a bit anyway, with him getting married. He'd want more one to one time with Emily and although they would probably have joined in with gang, it would have been different. They had been prepared for that. That was normal for a married man. In fact if there weren't some changes there'd probably be something wrong.

Now because of the wedding vows and because of the airport scene, Ross was left bargaining for Emily to forgive him. She hadn't done it without setting her terms and those terms were unbearable. If Ross wasn't allowed to see Rachel, then he would end up seeing a lot less of the rest of them too. It was going to be bad enough with him living a ridiculously long way away. They hung out together. They would have to choose between them if Ross wasn't going to break his condition, and since it wasn't Rachel's fault that any of this had happened, they had had to choose Rachel. At least he had Emily. Rachel had no-one. Of course that would change, but still they couldn't favour Ross over her. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't have had to choose at all.

She's probably landed by now,' Phoebe said at last. No-one needed to know who she' was.

Well, come on, guys,' Monica said, trying to lighten the mood. Things will get better for Ross now. They can work out their problems. You know it wasn't working with her over there and him over here. Married people have to be together.' Chandler, who was sitting right next to her, just looked at her. And after all it's better than if he went to live in London with her.' Monica was at least grateful that that hadn't happened. If it hadn't been for Ben, he probably would be living over there and goodness knows when she'd ever see her brother again. Her parents would have been upset too and she knew that to them, the fact that she was still in New York would not be a consolation.

He might as well be living in London,' Rachel said, thinking of the ban.

Yeah,' Joey said, thinking how far away Ross was living now.

Look if he's happy,' Monica said, It's good. In the long run.' They would all get used to it. Once upon a time, they hadn't been a group of six inseparable friends. The world had existed perfectly well then. We have to want what's best for him.'

If it is what's best,' Phoebe said.

If he's happy,' Chandler said.

Yeah,' said Joey, clearly doubting it. Rachel picked up her magazine and started flicking through it. She tried to study it more carefully but for once she just couldn't get interested in what she was seeing.

Chandler sighed and opened the newspaper.

Oh that mad man's still running around,' he said.

What mad man?' Joey asked.

There's a man running around yelling at women telling them to subject themselves to their husbands,' Chandler said. He goes up to married women and starts shouting at them telling them that they have to obey their husbands. No arguing.'

Gee,' Monica said sarcastically, Why haven't they given him a medal?' Chandler gave her a surreptitious wink.

Could he get a medal?' Joey frowned. Chandler ignored him and went on,

The police arrested him for breach of the peace but now he's out there again.'

He's just shouting at women?' Phoebe asked.

Yeah. Married women.'

That's not very nice,' Phoebe said.

He's pretty smelly too, so the paper says,' Chandler said.

He must have some kind of mental illness,' Monica said. Chandler had put his newspaper down and underneath it his hand was on her knee and she was enjoying it very much.

Hm,' Phoebe said, He sounds like a tortured soul' She had drifted off. The others wondered whether there was a song in this and if so if they would have to hear it.

Maybe he was married to someone like Emily,' Rachel said. And he got pushed over the edge.'

I thought we were changing the subject,' Monica said uncomfortably. It was going to be awkward if they were all expecting her to take sides against her sister in law. Of course she liked Rachel better, Rachel was her friend from school, but Emily was now family and she'd have to get along with her. And it wasn't that she didn't like Emily, even though she didn't like what she was doing now.

Yes, let's,' Rachel said. She pretended to read her magazine and the others talked around her. It wasn't so bad for them, they weren't the ones who were labelled the problem. They weren't the ones who minded so much that Ross had chosen to love another and put her first.

Rachel was sick of thinking about Emily. Emily had signalled the end of all her hopes, hopes she hadn't realised she'd still had until Emily turned up. Perfect Emily who had had Ross rush headlong in love with her and propose without a second thought after a matter of weeks. How could Emily mean so much after such a short time? Rachel had thought she would win after all. She had had false spurts of happiness – when he said her name, when he asked her to come along on the honeymoon – but these had been dashed because Emily came first.

Of course, part of her said, Emily has to come first, because she's his wife, one part of her mind said. That wife should be me, Rachel thought with the other side of her mind. She had finally told Ross how she felt over Monica's objections. So what if it was wrong to tell a married man that you were in love with him? This wasn't a married man, this was Ross, and Emily wasn't there. Ross had turned Rachel down. Again part of her said, that was right he couldn't be unfaithful to his wife, even in thought, Ross always wants to do the right thing even if he doesn't quite manage it. The other part of her was crushed. It was wrong, he couldn't be saying that to her. He'd loved her since the ninth grade, how could he stop?


	3. Ross Comes Home

****

Author Note: _We apologise for the disruption in transmission of this fanfic. All corrupt files and bugs have been removed and the fanfic will now proceed_

Ross comes home

Today was the day. He was glad, really glad. They couldn't have a marriage if they weren't living in the same country. They couldn't have any kind of relationship if they weren't together, which was why he had wanted to marry her in the first place. He loved her and he wanted her with him and never to leave. They had to be together.

Now was the real beginning of their married lives, the beginning of the future and all that he hoped for. His first marriage had brought him Ben, and he was reconciled with Carol, but that had just been making the best of a bad situation. Carol was not the ideal - Emily was. She could be everything.

He knew that he and Emily did have one or two things to get past first, but they could overcome it, if they were both willing to try. He knew he was the one who had caused the problem but he was sorry, he really was. If things were going to work out, she would have to forgive him. He could do ninety five percent of the mending but if she wouldn't do her five percent, the percentage of forgiveness then they could got no further. There was nothing else he could do to mend the damage already done if she would not forgive him.

He hoped things would be all right when he got home and they wouldn't have an argument, today of all days, their first proper day of marriage. What he wanted most of all was for her to forget everything and just welcome him. If they could just start again and remember how good they were together, then they could get past their problems, and she could see that she had nothing to worry about. He wanted so badly to have her smile at him and put her arms around him

As soon as he opened the door, Emily flung herself into his arms.

You're home!' Overwhelmed, Ross dropped everything and wrapped his arms about her.

Yes, I'm home.' He could hardly believe it. It was so good to have her in his arms again and he pulled her tight in an embrace that made her squeak. Taking hold of her and holding her back, he looked in her lovely face, smiling back at him.

Oh I love you!' Emily said, kissing him.

I love you too,' he said. He wanted to tell her to believe that so that she could relax. Relax, don't worry it will be fine. His heart was suddenly light. Maybe what he had hoped would happen, would happen. It certainly looked that way.

But come on, don't stand out there,' Emily said, pulling him in, taking off his coat before he had realised what was happening. Come and sit down, rest, you must be tired after a hard day at work.' She almost pushed him into the chair and kneeling on the floor, started pulling off his shoes.

Hey I can undress myself,' Ross said, bewildered at her speed. She had really missed him. He started unbuttoning his shirt and watched as she pulled off her own clothes. He had really missed her, he just hadn't expect her to throw herself on her back as soon as he arrived. He had no complaints about that plan though, tired as he was, because he realised that he was quite ready to deal with her, on her back or anyway she chose, very quickly. He attended to the business of reacquainting himself with her.

I'd better check on the dinner,' she said afterwards.

Do you have to?' Ross said lazily.

No, but the dinner will burn in a minute if I don't,' Emily said languorously. He could smell the aromas wafting in from the kitchen and his stomach rumbled.

Actually, that wouldn't be a good thing.'

Oh you poor darling, you're hungry,' Emily said, sounding concerned. There was a long kiss and then she reached for her clothes. He had already glimpsed the underwear she'd chosen for his homecoming and was very appreciative. Everything was going to be just fine.

Don't dress so fast,' he said lazily. He hadn't really got a good enough look at that underwear before it was thrown on the floor. The sight of her dressing was almost perfect – it was just that the movements were round the wrong way. She slowed down with her dressing and he lay watching her.

Do you want me to get you some clothes to sit around in?' she asked as she started picking up his clothes.

No Emily, that's fine, I'll pick out something myself,' he said and went into the bedroom to dress, thinking what a lucky man he was.

When he came out he found Emily in the kitchen bringing their meal out of the oven.

Oh wow, that smells good,' Ross said. I didn't know you could cook like this.' It would have been a shame if it had been ruined.

I hope you like it.' He hadn't expected her to do anything at all and had been thinking of organising a takeaway for tonight. This was better than any takeaway. She was no Monica but he had no complaints

You didn't have to work so hard on your first day. You must be tired after your flight,' he told her giving her a hug. I can't believe you went to all this trouble.'

Don't mind me, I'll be all right,' Emily assured him. Just you sit down and I'll bring it out.'

Are you sure you don't need a hand?' Ross asked, not used to the idea of doing nothing.

Positive.'

The rest of the evening was also wonderful. He didn't even have to set the table, and afterwards she refused to let him wash up or dry.

I want to do it all,' she said, Please don't do anything, I want to look after you. You've been working all day. You must let me do it.' So he sat back in his armchair trying to take it all in.

She was really trying hard, Ross thought. He liked being waited on hand and foot, not that he expected this to last. In fact it would feel quite weird if it did. She hadn't done anything like this before they were married. Still he wasn't arguing about the way she was in bed that night, which began with the striptease he'd asked her to do.


	4. Emily's Surprise

****

Emily's surprise

The next day he woke in a panic. She wasn't there! He sat up. Had this all been a wonderful impossible dream? Had he been imagining it? But he saw the space next to him on the bed and suddenly his heart raced eased. She was here with him – and suddenly she was at the doorway. He was slightly disappointed that she wasn't in the pyjamas she had used before they'd married, but was instead wearing something new. In fact he was slightly disappointed that she had woken before him – he liked to catch her waking moments – but she was here now.

Come here,' he told her.

Won't you be late?' she asked as she walked across the room.

I don't care.'

He didn't really know how he had got to work and it wasn't until he was there, late, that he realised that Emily had dressed him and that it didn't matter that he'd not made his lunch because Emily had done it for him. Sandwiches cut into quarters with a note saying I love you.' He put that note in his wallet, next to his heart. If this was a dream he prayed that he would never wake. All his colleagues congratulated him on his obviously successful reunion with Emily. He could not wipe the smile from his face.

Monica called in the middle of the day to ask how things went.

Great, just great,' he said.

I'm really happy for you Ross,' Monica said. Well I guess we – I'll catch up with her soon.' Oh yes, there was still That Problem. Well if they had enough fun at home he might be able to talk her into reconsidering her attitude. He'd give it a few weeks though, just to make sure that she was settled in and feeling more secure.

At the foyer of the apartment building he got into the elevator to find his neighbours giving him funny looks. He caught someone's eye. It was the man in the apartment next door and he'd chatted to a few times him before. Ross had no hesitation in asking,

What is it?'

Oh, ah, nothing. Did your wife come home yesterday?'

Yes,' Ross said. How did you know?'

Well,' said the man, There's, ah, not very good soundproofing.' Ross turned red. He did not know which of them had made the most noise but the combined effect must have been pretty loud.

We don't mind,' said the man, No, not at all butI'll, er, do something,' Ross stumbled and he went to the door of his apartment.

On opening the door, Emily came running towards him and threw her arms around him.

I'm so glad you're home!'

Has anything happened?' Ross asked, suddenly worried. She'd needed him and he'd wasted time in conversation with a neighbour.

No, I'm just glad you're here.' She removed his coat and pushed him into a chair, just like yesterday.

Emily,' he began, but she'd taken his shoes off already. How was he going to tell her about what the neighbour said?

Do you want to stay in your socks?' she asked as he pulled his feet away from her in surprise.

Er yeah. I don't want my feet to get cold.' She squeezed his big toe and went over to the side table. So she hadn't expected him to continue stripping – or had she? She was suddenly being very hard to read.

What would you like to drink?' she asked.

You've been hard at work all day, would you like something to unwind?' He hadn't worked that hard today. He'd be hard put to think of what work he had actually done at all. Memories of last night had been far too distracting. She poured him a glass of wine and put it into his hand. He had just noticed that she was fully made up and in the kind of clothes she'd normally wear for going out. What would you like to do? Would you like to have your friends over?'

Oh,' Ross said. He had imbibed the gloom of the others and had the feeling that she didn't want him to see any of his friends, even though that was not what she had said. How could he see them if he lived all the way over here? And if he could only see them when Rachel wasn't around?

Or would you like to go out with them?'

Ah.' Why was she suggesting this?

What would you like to do?' she asked.

Whatever you like, Emily,' he said. It seemed to be the safest answer.

I want to do what you want,' Emily insisted. If you want to see your friends, with or without me I don't mind.' He stared. With or without her?

You really don't mind?' Ross asked.

I want you to be happy. You must see whomever you want, whenever you want.'

Whoever I want?'

Including Rachel.' Emily said calmly, shocking him. Your happiness is the only thing that matters, so please, make whatever arrangement you like.'

It's not that I absolutely have to see her it's just – ' Ross said, trying to explain.

You don't have to explain anything to me,' Emily said earnestly So do what you like. Don't feel that you have to stay with me.'

Well,' he said, thinking of last night, I'd like to stay with you. Very much.' He'd worry about the soundproofing later.


	5. Everything He Wanted?

It had been great again, but Ross didn't understand it. Emily had done everything he asked, and lots of nice things he hadn't asked for. She had shown him everything she'd bought from Victoria's Secret and then shown him an outfit she'd got from a place called Vixen's.

I'm not sure whether you'd really like to see me in this though,' she said. It's a little bit raunchy.' Quite a lot raunchy actually and he passed a very positive nonverbal opinion on the outfit, but afterwards he had felt strange. It wasn't like her, and to tell the truth he had been quite happy to see her in her old pyjamas or indeed anything. It was Emily that mattered, not the things she put on. There were some things he liked to discover for himself.

If it wasn't bed – although they hadn't limited themselves to that location – it was food. Anything he wanted, she whipped up in no time. She was no Monica but she was a very good second and he wasn't about to draw comparison. He had only to mention he was feeling like a snack – he had no intention of suggesting that she should do something about it, he was perfectly capable of feeding himself – but she would jump up and make something. All his clothes and things were in perfect order. Anything he wanted to watch on TV was fine by her.

She asked him all the time whether he liked this or that, whether he was happy.

I like everything you're doing, Emily, are you happy?' he asked. Marriage was a two way street, they both had to be happy or it wouldn't work. At the moment everything was going his way. It didn't have to go his way all the time. He never thought he'd have that thought and it surprised him that he did. What person didn't want everything to go their way? But there was a niggling feeling that this was not quite right. She gave him a beautiful smile and said,

Of course I'm happy, I'm with you.'

That's, that's good,' he said. That would be her answer to every such inquiry, he realised.

He need to catch up with his friends for a touch of, well, Normality. Ross called Emily from work in the afternoon telling her that he'd be a little late. He would be having a cup of coffee with Monica and the others at Central Perk. Secretly he wondered whether this would provoke some kind of reaction, something to show that her feeling were more like as they had been over the phone and not as she professed them to be. He was an idiot of course, he realised at the same time. Why did he hope to provoke her? Did he want to have a fight? Did he want to negotiate?

He didn't have to.

Stay as long as you like,' Emily said when he told her his plan. Say hello to everyone to me. Invite them all to dinner tomorrow.'

Tomorrow?' he asked surprised. Are you sure?'

Yes, invite them all. I'll go shopping tomorrow and do us a nice meal.'

All of them?'

Yes, why do you ask?' Why did he ask? Only because a week ago this would have been unthinkable, the way things were between them.

Uh, well, do we have room?'

We'll have enough room at the dining table,' Emily said smoothly, We've got enough plates and cutlery, although we may have to mix and match chairs. I can manage.'

Right,' Ross said before ringing off.

So he arrived at Central Perk feeling stunned. As soon as he walked in, Rachel, who had been in conversation with Monica, Phoebe and Joey got up.

No Rachel don't go,' Ross said, Sit down, enjoy your coffee – I'll get you another one,'

Ross?' Monica asked puzzled. All he had seen fit to tell his sister was that he was fine, Emily was fine, everything was fine. He hadn't hinted that he was about to do something like this. The others froze and Rachel stared at him quizzically.

No I mean it,' Ross insisted, I'm buying, what would you like? Anything.'

Won't you get into trouble?' Rachel said, sarcastically.

No, Emily realised that she was wrong to tell me who to see,' Ross said. So she said to forget about it, and see whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted.'

Thank God for that,' Monica said. I'm glad she changed her mind. I know it was hard for her but it would have been so difficult for us all.'

She really said that?' Rachel asked incredulously. Suddenly half her reason for resenting Emily was gone. Rachel didn't want to let go.

I thought she'd never say that,' Joey added.

Yes, don't looked surprised,' Ross said, sitting down. She loves me.' Rachel, who had risen to leave, sat back down and stared. She wants me to be happy, is that so hard to understand? It's normal for a wife to care about her husband, and she cares about me,' Ross said.

Why isn't she here?' Monica asked. Is she feeling a bit shy?'

Ah no, she's at home,' Ross admitted.

She knows you're here?' Monica asked.

Yes she does, but she's cooking dinner,' Ross said.

Cooking dinner?' Rachel asked incredulously. Like a cute little housewife?' She was having a hard time seeing Emily in that role. Emily struck her as being thoroughly modern.

Yes,' Ross said. It's just until she gets a job. She doesn't have anything else to do all day.' He hadn't talked to her about work yet. He had hardly talked to her about anything. She needs to do something so she does thing,' he said. The others were staring at him. You know like cooking and cleaning and that sort of thing.'

Well you don't have to leave her at home to do the housework,' Monica said, If you're here, she should be here too, joining in. We're all going to be friends.' Rachel looked cold at that. Ross said,

Yeah, I'll tell her.' Monica frowned.

Are you really all right Ross? You look tired,' Monica asked, concerned.

Oh I'm fine, I just need more sleep,' he said.

Is your bed no good?' Phoebe asked, It's terrible in a new bed sometimes, it can take a while to get used to.'

Opposite problem actually,' Ross grinned. He couldn't help it. Rachel scowled, unnoticed.

Way hey!' Joey said. Happy reunions!'

I'm sure we don't need to hear details,' Monica laughed.

Definitely not, you're not getting details,' Ross said, still with a grin. Emily wants to have us all over to dinner tomorrow night. Can you make it?' Ross asked. She's not bad at cooking, she's really surprised me, it'll be worth the trip.'

All of us?' Joey asked, glancing at Rachel.

That is,' Joey said, Rachel too?'

Everyone,' Ross said.

Wow, so she's going to do dinner for seven,' Monica said. Easy enough for Monica, but Monica knew not everyone had her talents. Does she need help?' offered Monica. Ross hadn't thought to ask.

I don't think so. I'll ask but I think she intends to do it all herself,' he said.

Aren't you going to help her?' Monica asked, a little severely.

Well it's odd, you know, I've hardly set foot in the kitchen since she came.'

What!' Monica exclaimed, scandalised. 'How can you take advantage of her like that?'

I can't help it Mon, she chases me out, she says there's nothing for me to do. She won't even let me wash up or anything.' The only time he had spent a lengthy period in the kitchen was not a story for outsiders.

He stayed out longer than he intended and felt a little guilty. He needn't have taken her up on her offer so soon. She was being so good to him. He had to admit though that some parts of his body appreciated the rest, although he supposed they would be getting a workout when he got home.

To his surprise, although he was greeted as enthusiastically as usual, as though he had just come back from a six month absence at the North Pole, Emily immediately spotted that he was tired. She encouraged him to get to bed early and he was soon fast asleep.


	6. Refusing To Go

**__**

The request for CM fits in well with this part of the story so happy to oblige. The next chapter will have JR (not romantic, yet)

6 Refusing to Go

Do you really think she means it?' Rachel asked Monica impatiently. After Ross had left Central Perk, they had also left for a coffee in less public surroundings. Rachel felt the need for some private conversation. Everyone seemed to be taking Emily's invitation at face value and Rachel was irritated. Couldn't they see what kind of person she was?

Why wouldn't she mean it?' Monica asked.

She can't really want me to be there,' Rachel said. How can she go from wanting to keep me out of Ross's life to inviting me to dinner? She made him throw out his furniture because I'd touched it! And now she wants me to sit on her dining room chairs.'

Well maybe she wants to resolve things. People do sometimes, you should be glad,' Monica said patiently. Rachel looked grumpy. Rach, you _are_ over Ross aren't you? You do know that it is over? I mean after you – ' Yes, after she'd told him that she loved him and he'd brushed her off, ever so nicely. It was clear it was over for him. He'd agreed to Emily's conditions, another sign that he was over Rachel.

She _was_ over Ross, sort of. She accepted that there was an ending between them of any relationship other than friendship. She wanted him to be happy and she would be happy if he was settled with anyone else, really she would. He deserved to be happy, with a long life with a woman who loved him. She just couldn't stand that it was Emily.

Yes I'm over Ross,' Rachel said, as Monica looked at her closely. But I just don't believe in her pretence that she wants me to come to dinner. She doesn't like me.'

Well you never really got to know each other before the wedding,' Monica said. When had there been time for that? She hadn't wanted to get to know Emily anyway. Most of the time she had thought that Emily would be going away for good. And if she doesn't like you it's not surprising.'

What?' Rachel exclaimed. Of course it was _surprising_ that someone didn't like her! Everyone liked Rachel didn't they? What did I ever do to her?'

Well you did sort of ruin her wedding,' Monica said.

I did not!'

Well it was because of you that things went wrong with it. It was your name that Ross said and it was you that nearly went away with him to Greece so can't you understand that she might have a reason to think you _did_ do something to her?'

Yes, well, so you put it like that. That just makes me want to know why she wants me to come to dinner.'

Probably she just wants us all to be friends,' Monica said.

Well I think she's up to something,' Rachel said. Emily couldn't mean it. This nice' act was just an act.

Why should she be up to something?' Monica asked.

Because I just don't believe in this.'

Rachel don't be silly,' Monica said, feeling a little impatient.

She's going to do something,' Rachel said seriously.

Rachel, she's not going to do anything to you at dinner,' Monica said.

No, because I'm not going to her stupid dinner,' Rachel said.

But you have to go,' Monica exclaimed.

No I don't, you guys can have the dinner without me. She'd like it better that way anyway,' Rachel said.

Rachel, you've been invited, you've got to go,' Monica said severely.

I don't have to go anywhere just because I'm invited. I mean if Hannibal Lecter invited you for dinner would you go?'

Rachel! That's terrible,' Monica said, now really angry. I can't believe you're acting like this. How can you compare Emily to – you know, you know something? If there are any problems between you and Emily it will all be your fault. You're the one causing trouble here, not Emily,' Monica said. Don't expect me to take sides with you on this one.'

You don't want to upset your new best friend Emily,' Rachel exclaimed. How could Monica not understand how she was feeling? Why did she believe Emily was being genuine? Why was she so willing to be understanding of her?

You're being totally irrational,' Monica said, Emily is my brother's wife not my friend although I would like one day for us to be friends. I'd like for all of us to be friends, but you're not even giving her a chance. You say you're Ross's friend. How can you be his friend when you talk about his wife like that? What did she ever do to you?'

She tried to keep me out of Ross's life!' Rachel said.

And now she's trying to do the opposite, so why are you so down on her? _You're_ the one who's being unreasonable. Now you're the one who wants to split everyone up.'

I don't!' Rachel exclaimed. I am nothing like her, nothing at all!'

Why won't you come with us then?'

I don't want to.'

I don't believe you are over Ross, Rachel, but he's moved on so deal with it!' This was too much for Rachel.

I will! I'll go and find a _friend_ to talk to!' Rachel slammed the door as she left.

Feeling low, Monica called Chandler who came over immediately. Delighted to find her alone, he greeted her with a kiss, and kicking the door shut behind him, started working a series of kisses down her neck, feeling her relax against him.

I miss you!' he told her opening the neck of her blouse.

I miss you too,' she said. It had been less than half an hour since they'd seen each other, but too long since they could be themselves.

She felt him pick her up and deposit her on the couch. His touch was making her feel so much better and she was happy to surrender to some very fine making out. She thought she had done a good job of pushing the quarrel with Rachel out of her mind until Chandler asked,

What's the matter?'

I've had a fight with Rachel,' Monica said.

Oh Monica,' Chandler said, giving her a kiss. It was all her fault hon,' he said.

Oh please,' Monica said, Don't say that.' She didn't need any more blindly biased opinions today.

It's true, it must be true,' Chandler said. How could you be to blame?'

No Chandler, you're just taking my side without knowing what went on.' He wasn't really listening to her and kissed her again. Chandler,' Monica said.

Mon?' He was holding her in his arms and was now listening. Was this a serious fight?'

I don't know. It was about Emily. Rachel doesn't want to go to the dinner.'

Oh,' Chandler said.

Yes, "Oh,"' Monica said.

Why not?'

She thinks Emily's going to do something to her – or so she says,' Monica said.

What? Why would she think that?' Chandler asked, surprised.

Rachel doesn't believe that Emily really has changed her mind.'

I don't know Emily that well but from what I've seen she's pretty direct. If she hated Rachel, Rachel would not be invited to dinner,' Chandler said.

I know,' Monica said. The truth is, Rachel just hates Emily.'

Well it wasn't nice being excluded, but that didn't last long. It's a bit extreme to _hate_ her for that especially now that she's started being reasonable.' Chandler said slowly. It's not as though Emily didn't have issues with Rachel, even if it wasn't Rachel's fault.' Monica hadn't told him about Rachel's declaration of love for Ross and didn't say so now. It wasn't as if Emily knew about that anyway. I think it's quite a big step for her to do this,' Chandler continued, She's probably more nervous than we are. She probably thinks we've all taken Rachel's side.'

I'm sick of people taking sides!' Monica exclaimed. Emily had forced Ross to take sides – fortunately she'd thought better of it and had backed down. That had been bad enough. Now Rachel was at it. Chandler rubbed her back to soothe her. I just want everyone to go and make an effort. We can all get along if we try, and I for one don't see a problem if Emily's not going to try to control Ross.'

If Rachel doesn't want to go we shouldn't force her,' Chandler said. Maybe she just needs more time to get used to things, if she's not over Ross yet. You Gellers are probably a hard lot to get over.'

She says she's over Ross,' Monica said. She did get interested in that Danny guy.'

But she's done nothing about it after that last dinner we had together,' Chandler pointed out.

I just don't want her to spoil things,' Monica said. And I don't like it that she's mad at me, but what can I do? Being her friend doesn't mean I can agree with her all the time.'

She'll come round,' Chandler said, You're her best friend and she knows that.'


	7. Other Friends

This will have some JR groundwork — no romance yet but romance has got to come out of something.

****

7 Other Friends

Rachel stormed into Central Perk where she found Joey and Phoebe, looking as though they hadn't moved since she'd left.

Hey Rach!' Joey said. I didn't think you'd be back again this evening. Need more coffee huh?'

I just needed someone to talk to,' Rachel said. She looked at them both, feeling dissatisfied. It wasn't the same as having someone like Monica to talk to, she thought, her heart sinking. There was only one Monica.

Oh Rachel, you're all tense,' Phoebe said with concern, Come over here.' Rachel had chosen to sit apart from them, tense and angry, but at Phoebe's bidding, went to sit next to her. Phoebe started rubbing her neck and Rachel knew that she ought to be enjoying it. Instead she felt indifferent to the attention. Rachel, you really are tense,' Phoebe said, Do some deep breathing for me.' The rubbing in her neck was painful but she knew that Phoebe was pressing the tension away tension that was caused by Emily. Rachel!' She'd tightened back up again. What's the matter?' Phoebe asked.

Yeah,' Joey said, finally noticing something was wrong, What's up Rachel?'

I've just had a fight with Monica,' Rachel admitted. She felt so bad — Monica couldn't see what the problem with Emily was and instead had gotten angry with her. Was she going to lose Ross _and_ Monica?

Oh, you'll make it up,' Phoebe said, giving her a hug. You two are the best of friends. You'll make it up and then you'll laugh all about it, you'll see. Sometimes you know you can't agree on everything, it happens, that's just life, it would be a boring old world if we agreed about everything.'

I don't know,' Rachel said despondently. This wasn't just an argument about shopping or housekeeping. She and Monica could cope with those kinds of differences.

Of course you're going to make it up. You're going to be her surrogate mother if she needs one,' Phoebe said. Not that she's going to need one of course, I'm sure she's going to be healthy but you know, a pact is a pact.'

She might end up asking Emily,' Rachel said, adding, If that's a risk she'd want to take.' Maybe too much tea in early pregnancy could harm the baby.

Oh this is about Emily,' Joey said. How come?'

I just can't believe she's really changed,' Rachel said in frustration.

Well I couldn't believe it either,' Phoebe said, She was so nice before she went away. I'm glad she's back to normal.'

Normal! You think this is normal?' Rachel turned on her.

Well,' Phoebe said, shrinking back, She _was_ nice before andShe was not nice before,' Rachel interrupted, The very first time I met her she was a bitch. You heard what she said to me. That wasn't nice.'

Well it's not surprising she wasn't nice then since you stood her up and she was soaking wet and — ' Phoebe said.

I don't believe this!' Rachel said, getting up, What is the matter with you?' she demanded of Phoebe. Did pregnancy do something to your brain? You're taking her side!' Phoebe protested,

I'm not I — ' but it was too late. Rachel stormed out of Central Perk and Phoebe looked at Joey. I didn't take Emily's side did I?' she appealed.

No,' Joey said.

I was only saying that Emily had a reason to be — ' but she knew Joey wasn't listening to her. He looked at the door that Rachel had just exited. He said,

I'd better go after her. It's a bit late for her to be wandering around alone when she doesn't even know where she's going.' Phoebe smiled in resignation. Joey had offered to walk her home to protect her from things in the dark. But then Phoebe could look after herself. She said,

You go, she could get herself into trouble.'

Rachel walked furiously along. The wind whipped through her hair intermittently blocking her vision. That was okay, she had no idea where she was going anyway and she didn't care. Her usual caution about walking around alone at night was suspended. Any mugger who took her on was going to be unpleasantly surprised, but she wasn't thinking of potential muggers.

She fumed, thinking about the others. They were all fooled, all taking things at face value. Were they all going to suddenly make friends with Emily just because she was putting on a nice act and Ross was walking around with a stupid grin? How could he be so easily duped, Rachel wondered. Just because Emily was giving him a good time he thought she was wonderful. That was men for you, thinking with only one thing and that thing not being the brain.

Rachel was piqued. She had given him a good time in the past and she was sure he hadn't gone as stupid as that over her. No he'd saved the head over heels crazy in love stuff for Emily whom he'd married in a matter of days — oh well weeks — without having the slightest idea about her character or anything. Whereas Rachel, well with Rachel he'd felt compelled to make a list.

Rachel shook her head. That was in the past. Her problem now was that if they were all going to run off to Emily's, where would that leave Rachel? She couldn't believe Emily meant to include her, no matter what she was told, so it would be just like with Kip — one would be in and one would be out. They couldn't both exist within the circle of friends and the others looked like they were choosing Emily. She'd lose her friends and she'd have to make her way again

She had heard the footsteps behind her but she hadn't paid much attention until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed.

Rachel!' It was Joey.

Joey! Don't do that!' She hit him for giving her such a shock, and maybe also because she felt like hitting someone. You scared me.'

Sorry,' he said, sounding out of breath. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you out here on your own. It's dangerous walking around on your own.'

I don't care if anything happens to me,' Rachel said wildly, None of my friends would care!'

I care,' Joey said.

You're all ready to run over to Emily's, just as soon as she calls you,' Rachel said resentfully.

It's Ross's place too,' Joey reminded her. And you're invited.'

I don't want to go,' Rachel said mulishly. Joey frowned.

Rachel, I thought you were upset because Emily was excluding you. Now that she's including you, you're still upset. Now you want to exclude yourself.' So that didn't sound quite sensible.

Oh shut up,' Rachel snapped irritably. It was irritating that Joey was the one to point out the logical flaw. Well she just didn't care.

Don't you think you'd hurt Ross's feelings if you didn't go?' Joey asked.

Why should I care about Ross's feelings? He doesn't care about mine,' Rachel said.

Yes he does. You know he was having a hard time when Emily told him that he couldn't see you again. He'll be hurt if you won't go to dinner with him,' Joey said. You think so?'

I know so. So go to the dinner,' Joey urged. Rachel felt like she ought to hold out a little longer but the sight of his pleading face made her relent.

All right Joey but on one condition.'

What's that?'

If I want to go early, you'll go with me,' Rachel said.

Sure,' Joey said, and she was relieved that he accepted her condition so readily. As long as it's after we've eaten.'

Oh Joey,' Rachel said in exasperation.

Well I want to see what's for dessert — oh okay,' he said at her frown. Now how about I walk you home?' Rachel nodded and they fell into easy conversation about other things until he left her at her door.

Thanks Joey,' Rachel said and gave him a hug. He'd really made her feel better.

Any time Rach,' he smiled.


	8. Cordon Bleu

**8. Cordon Bleu**

The gang were amazed when they arrived at Ross and Emily's the next evening. By agreement, although this was not explicitly discussed, they all arrived at the same time. Emily was the one who opened the door, greeting all of them warmly, so warmly that apart from Phoebe and Monica, they did not know how to react. Rachel had mentally rehearsed her reactions at seeing Emily again but at the sight of her, forgot them all. If Emily was nervous at seeing Rachel she was doing a good job of hiding it.

Phoebe was given special treatment, and it was only afterwards that they realised that it was probably because of her recent delivery. But Emily had something special for everyone, including Rachel, who could only stare back at her when Emily complimented her dress.

They were seated around a table with candles, cleverly folded napkins and beautifully arranged flowers. The napkins were folded differently for each guest each more intricate than the last.

'This is wonderful Emily,' Monica said, since the others were too stunned to say anything.

'Oh Ross did the interior design. He did that before I got here,' Emily said. 'He has done a wonderful job. I was so happy when I got here.'

'I meant the table layout,' Monica said. 'Ross definitely didn't do that.'

'That's to distract you from my cooking,' Emily said, 'I'm embarrassed to cook for you especially Monica, but I'm hoping you think that the thought counts.'

'I'm sure it will be great,' Monica reassured.

'English cooking isn't that bad,' Chandler said. 'And if it is, there's a hospital not far from here.' Monica nudged Chandler, not sure how much of a sense of humour Emily had. Ross's sense of humour seemed to have vanished and he said firmly,

'She's wonderful.'

'I didn't mean — ' Chandler said.

'Of course not,' Emily smiled. 'We English do have a terrible reputation for cooking but I do hope that you will enjoy this meal. Ross does seem to like my cooking although I can't help thinking he's being a bit partisan.' Rachel hid a scowl at the shy smile Emily made at the end of this sentence.

'No-one's got anything to worry about,' Ross said and stood up as if to follow Emily to the kitchen.

'Ross, no really, I can manage,' Emily said in a low voice. Ross sat back down.

Joey had been worried at the talk of bad cooking and hospitals, but when Emily served the first course he couldn't help saying,

'Oh wow!' He hoped there would be seconds.

Monica was also impressed. It was good for an amateur. Monica did not normally bother to judge amateurs, just grateful that whatever she was expected to eat was edible. People often tried to impress her by doing something elaborate and often failing dismally. She would much rather people did something they found easy and just did it well.

Emily had not done anything that required special skill but it had all required a lot of work. She had produced four courses, each involving a time consuming recipe, using fresh ingredients Monica could tell must have been bought that day, and something which lifted the meal above the ordinary. Emily must have been cooking all day, Monica thought, yet she looked so fresh.

A peek in the kitchen revealed that it was spotless, just like the rest of the apartment. Monica's kitchen would be spotless too, but she knew that most people couldn't manage that when they'd just done a huge meal, so she was really surprised.

Emily was trying really hard — too hard. She didn't need to do all that. Monica would have a private word with Ross. But first she would ask Emily how she had folded those table napkins.

'I told her she was trying too hard,' Ross said the next day at Central Perk, 'But she just said she enjoyed doing it.' He had been anxious to get some reaction from them all about the dinner so hadn't gone straight home from work. Monica said,

'She was never like that before. I'm not saying she hadn't ever cooked a meal but it was more relaxed. Ordinary. There was nothing ordinary about last night.' She had taken a serviette and was now refolding it to look like one of the ones she'd seen last night.

'No,' Ross said. 'That's how I feel,' he said slowly. Phoebe and Rachel arrived.

'But thank her for doing that for us, she put in a lot of work,' Monica said, thinking about returning the favour. She had put on a dinner recently, the dinner that had gotten Ross into trouble, but this one would be special. The last dinner had been the last before Emily got there, this would be the first, marking a new beginning. She'd be sure to make it special. She wondered if she could get better designs for folding napkins.

'I will,' Ross said. He looked at the others.

'Yeah, it was great, I was really surprised,' Phoebe said.

'I think you all could have been a lot nicer to her. Except for Monica and Chandler, you guys hardly said a word to her,' Ross complained. There had been too much silence from the rest of them.

'I'm sorry,' Phoebe said, 'I would have spoken more but I was trying to read her aura.'

'I noticed you were staring,' Monica said. 'What did you see?'

'Oh,' Phoebe said, not really having rehearsed this.

Emily's aura reflected someone suffering from an illness, which was at odds with the radiant and healthy appearance she presented. It was true that a secret illness unknown to the person concerned might not show itself in physical signs but the illness suggested by Emily's aura signified something quite major. And incongruously the aura reflected a deep happiness, although she picked up a hint that this was flawed in some way. None of it made any sense to Phoebe, and the fact that she made this rarely reached conclusion had made Phoebe wonder if her skills had gone off after having given birth.

'The aura?' Monica prompted.

'Oh,' Phoebe said. Should she tell Ross that against appearances, his wife was seriously ill? She decided she would leave it until she had a chance to look at Emily again. 'It was fine, really pretty. I've never seen it look so good. Married life must suit her,' Phoebe said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

'It suits me,' Ross said.

'I bet it does,' Chandler said. 'That dinner last night really took us all by surprise. We didn't expect a four course meal. And three different kinds of coffee. And I'd love to know where she got those pastries from.'

'They were good,' Phoebe said, 'Thank her for us.'

'Yeah,' Joey said. 'I'll go over to your place for dinner any time if that's the kind of food she cooks for you.'

'Joey, beans on toast would get you over there,' Chandler said.

'Where did she get those pastries?' Joey asked.

'I don't know,' Ross said, 'But if she keeps buying them I'm going to get really fat.'

'Oh you'll find a way to work them off,' Joey said with a grin. Rachel averted her face. To her annoyance she could see Phoebe folding a serviette.

'How did that one go again?' Phoebe asked Monica, who pleased to be appealed to for advice.

'Like this — you fold it to the left, not to the right, then you bring that bit down…'


	9. The Invitation

****

Yay! (people who do not believe in betting, even of only $2 skip this bit) I just won (on a bet each way) on a horse in the Melbourne Cup, _Vinnie Roe_. Even better _Makybe Diva_ came first, the first mare ever to win back to back Melbourne Cups. Go you good thing!

So an update is in order.

9 The Invitation

The next evening, Ross came home to what he was now expecting as his usual greeting, although he steadfastly refused to let Emily take his shoes off for him any more. He couldn't help feeling that she was behaving like a dog fetching the slippers and it made him feel uncomfortable.

'Monica left a message on the answermachine while I was out shopping,' Emily said, 'She's invited you for dinner tomorrow.'

'Me?'

'Yes.'

'I mean only me?'

'Yes, do you want to hear it?' Emily said, smiling. It was unnerving. She played back the message. Ross realised that Monica had forgotten to include Emily, responding only to his voice. He'd need to re record the message.

'I'm sure you're invited too. It was just a mistake that she only said my name,' Ross said, 'Please forgive my sister, she's got a very tiny brain.'

'I don't mind,' Emily said, calmly. 'You need some time alone with your friends. You don't need me intruding.' Ross stared at her.

'Is this because you don't want to come? Do they make you feel unwelcome?' he asked. They hadn't been nice enough to her, considering the effort she'd put into trying to make them feel welcome. He still felt annoyed about that. She would be right not to want him to see them if they were unfriendly to her.

'Oh no. I'd love to come, if you want me there.' Emily said.

'But what do you want?' Ross asked.

'I want whatever you want.' This was so unhelpful.

'But you must have some thoughts about it,' Ross pleaded. 'You like Monica don't you?'

'Of course, who wouldn't?' He frowned. Suddenly it seemed to him that he needed to talk things over with his friends alone. Maybe it was better that Emily didn't come.

'If you don't mind, maybe I will go alone,' he said.

'You should have a good time,' Emily said, still smiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any sense that she didn't mean it.

Ross rang Monica from work the next day to accept the invitation on his own behalf. Monica apologised profusely to Ross for not inviting Emily by name.

'Of course if I invite you I mean her too, it's just that your voice message thing is the same as it always was and I forgot there's someone else there now,' she explained.

'Monica, she really doesn't mind,' Ross said.

'She doesn't like me?' Monica asked. She'd tried hard to be friendly.

'She likes you a lot, but she thought you meant me only.'

'And she wasn't offended?' A husband and wife should normally be asked together to things and to forget a new bride was a bad mistake. A normal person would have been annoyed, at least a little bit.

'Well no, she said I should have time with my friends.'

'She should feel that we're her friends too. I'll call her and tell her to come over,' Monica said at once.

'No, Monica, not tonight. I want to talk to you and to the others without her,' Ross said.

'You've got problems?'

'That's it,' he said. 'I don't know if there's a problem or not. I want to see what you guys think.' Monica really wanted to interrogate him now but she knew he wanted to talk to everyone.

A little later, Phoebe arrived looking tired.

'I'm pooped!' she said, flopping down on the couch. 'Travel really takes it out of you.'

'Where've you been?' Monica asked.

'Across town to see Emily,' Phoebe explained. 'Oh those subways. A great place to earn — ' she stopped short. How she'd earned money on the subway had been by mugging people and those days were long gone. 'Hot stinky smelly,' she said. 'Ugh yucky.'

'Why'd you go over there?' Monica asked. Her preparations for the dinner could be suspended a little while so that she could hear what Phoebe had to say.

'Well I was curious.'

'The Aura,' Monica said at once. 'I knew you were keeping something back. What's wrong with it?' Phoebe frowned.

'Well that's it, I don't know. I'm kind of worried that my vision for these things has gone off a little because what I see doesn't make any kind of sense. Pregnancy is supposed to change you and I'm really not what it does to aura reading.'

'Has it gone off when you see other people's auras? What about mine?'

'Yours is normal,' Phoebe said promptly.

'You didn't look,' Monica said.

'Yes I did.'

'Well you must be okay. What is it with Emily's?'

'I think she's ill.'

'What! You've got to — to tell her,' Monica said, 'What's wrong with her? She doesn't look sick.'

'No,' Phoebe said. 'What could I say? Go and get a check up or something? I know that people when they first get to know me find that sort of thing hard to take. Although she did listen to my explanation about ley lines and no-one's ever done that before without trying to change the subject.'

'Ley lines?'

'It was something we got around to talking about,' Phoebe said, 'It was — ' Monica wasn't sure she wanted to hear and said,

'Uh, Emily's aura.'

'Oh that, yeah, well how can you tell someone that they're seriously ill —'

'Seriously ill!' exclaimed Monica.

'That's how it looks to me,' Phoebe said, 'Yet there's no sign of it, to look at her normally. You know she's not pale.' Monica looked at her. 'Not abnormally pale for her. Not lost any weight, that kind of thing.'

'Pregnant?' Monica asked.

'Pregnancy is not an illness,' Phoebe said. 'It might feel like one, but it isn't.'

'Mentally ill?' Monica asked. Phoebe frowned.

'She's not giving out the sort of psychic pain that a mentally ill person has. You can't miss that sort of thing.'

'If you say so Phoebe.'

'In fact she's happy,' Phoebe said.

'Well that's something,' Monica said. 'But what are we going to do about the illness.'

'It will have to show up sooner or later,' Phoebe said, 'If we keep an eye on her we should be ready for it.'

'Okay,' Monica said. 'Maybe we can see if Ross has noticed any thing.'


	10. Dinner At Monica's

**10 Dinner at Monica's**

Chandler was the first to arrive and Monica was torn between doing everything she needed to do and cutting corners with preparation. She joyfully cut corners and had some fun with Chandler before Ross turned up, too soon in her opinion. Of course, people should be on time, Monica had no patience for sloppiness but there was no call to be early.

She was worried that Ross might ask questions about Chandler being there, but instead they all made polite conversation. Monica had not told anyone what Phoebe had told her and she asked a few leading questions about Emily's health without getting any kind of answer, and fortunately without exciting any kind of suspicion. It was slightly unnerving when Phoebe arrived, because she asked the exact same questions but Ross didn't seem to notice the point of the inquiry and answered the questions blandly. Ross appeared determined not to say anything much about Emily until everyone else arrived.

At dinner he said,

'I just don't get it, Emily's agreeing to everything. It just isn't like her. Most of the time we agreed but if we didn't, she'd say so. Sometimes we did it her way, sometimes mine, but she always had an opinion.'

'You want her to start ordering you around again?' Chandler asked. Ross shook his head.

'It just doesn't feel right. I mean she's perfect but I don't like it like that. She does everything for me. She even takes my shoes off when I come home.' Rachel looked satirical at that. The others stared at Ross. 'I don't let her do that any more, but she runs around doing everything else. She irons my shirts, she makes my lunch, and if I ask her what she wants, she just says she wants to do whatever I want.'

'So what's the problem with that?' Joey asked.

'It's everything, from what we have to eat, what we want on television, when we go to bed – well I don't mind _that_ but everything else is a bit much.'

'I still don't see the problem,' Joey said.

'She agrees with me all the time. She acts as though everything I say is right,' Ross said.

'Well that's clearly abnormal,' Rachel said sharply.

'Yes with you I had to act like everything you said was right,' Ross snapped.

'Excuse me!'

'Time out!' Monica said. 'We're discussing Ross here.'

'He's trying to discuss me,' Rachel said feeling hurt at the comparisons he was making. How dared he?

'You should give her a break, you were the worst at dinner the other night. She was so nice to you, and you were so cold,' Ross said.

'I think she's putting on the nice act and she'll break out any second,' Rachel said, 'Wait and see!' She couldn't help thinking he was a gullible fool.

'If that's your attitude then you can go away because it's not helping,' Ross said.

'Fine!' Rachel stormed out over the others' protests. Joey almost went after her but remembered that they were still only halfway through the meal. He was surprised at how long he spent choosing between dinner and Rachel.

'You see what the problem is don't you Monica?' Ross said when the fuss died down.

'The same old problem,' Monica said dryly.

'With Emily,' Ross said severely.

'Well yes. You don't have a relationship with someone who agrees with everything you say. I mean why have a conversation?'

'That's it. We don't have conversations, she just asks questions about what I want and then she does it.'

'I still don't see the problem,' Joey said, frowning.

'That's it?' Chandler asked.

'If I ask how she feels she says she's just happy making me happy. That's not Emily. I mean I think she wanted me to be happy but I mean she had her own ideas. She wanted things too and she'd say so. She wasn't a doormat, she was a real person. I could make her happy,' Ross said, 'But now I can't because she already is happy. So she says.' That was the best way he could explain it.

'Maybe she's scared of losing you,' Monica said. 'I mean with the wedding – I know it was an accident but it must have been a terrible experience. I can understand why she went a bit extreme, even if I didn't agree with some of the things she did. She's probably feeling very insecure which is why she's just doing everything you want.'

'I love her Mon, and I've told her that, I've shown her that. Look,' he popped open a box he retrieved from his pocket. There were diamond earrings in it. 'These are for her.'

'Oh they're lovely, Ross.' Monica said. Phoebe admired them, holding one against Monica's ear for a better view.

'Maybe she'll calm down in a while,' Phoebe said. 'Once she realises that everything is all right.'

'I hope so,' Ross said.

'That reminds me, I've got a lovely scented candle for Emily,' Phoebe said, bringing out a package. 'It's got special ingredients.' Monica wondered what these were.

'Not aphrodisiacs?' Joey grinned. Ross looked apprehensive although tried to hide it.

'No, just general well being, health, happiness type stuff.'

'Well I guess that's all good,' Ross said, 'But it seems she's really happy now so I'll tell her to leave it for a rainy day.'

'No don't do that!' Phoebe said sharply, surprising them all.

'What?' Ross asked.

'Calm down Phoebe,' Chandler grinned and was surprised to get a dig from Monica.

'We-ell,' Phoebe said, 'It's to thank her for the other night. It won't be a proper thankyou if she doesn't get to use it now will it? I can always get her another one if she gets the blues.' She glanced at Monica as if to ask how her acting was.

'Yes,' Monica supported, not knowing what Phoebe was up to but sure it was to do with helping Emily. 'She should use it now. I've burned that candle, it's a really nice one. Don't leave it sitting around to collect dust.'

'Dust?' Ross joked, 'I've forgotten what that is, she keeps the place so neat.'

'Well there's a man running around New York who'd use her for his poster girl if he knew about her,' Chandler said.

'What man?' Ross had no time for the news.

'Just a man who thinks all women should obey their husbands. He's been declared a public nuisance or something,' Chandler said.

'I don't see why he's mad,' Joey said.

'Do you want dessert?' Monica threatened.

'Of course he's mad,' Joey said.

'Very mad,' Chandler said, and took the opportunity to wink at Monica. Why that should make her feel selfconscious after what they had done earlier in the evening she had no idea, but self conscious she was. Monica's blush went unnoticed. She stopped thinking about Ross and his strange problem and started thinking about her own.


	11. She Said What?

11 She said _What_? Interlude after the dinner 

Chandler was helping Monica clear up after the dinner party and it was very slow going. Ross had left early because he had the furthest to go, and once he had left, Phoebe and Joey had left as well.

'Hey,' Chandler said, when Monica, who really wanted to get the clearing up done evicted him from the kitchen. 'Ross has left Phoebe's candle behind.' He had been wandering aimless around the room when he'd seen it, left on the couch.

'Oh no!' Monica said.

'No big deal,' Chandler shrugged, 'Why are you making a fuss?' Monica thought it would sound too weird to Chandler and just said,

'I just really wanted her to have it now.' She picked up the candle and looked at it, frowning.

'You can take it tomorrow if it's so urgent.'

'I can't,' Monica said. 'I'm busy, I've got to visit some restaurants…'

'The day after,' Chandler said, getting tired of conversation. He took the candle out of her hands and said, 'Come here.'

Rachel 

Rachel was furious. She'd blow this act once and for all. Emily was not meek and mild. She might have fooled everyone else but she hadn't fooled Rachel. The very first time they had met, Emily had shown her temper, no matter how much people like Phoebe might excuse it. She still had a temper. People didn't just change. Rachel just needed to bring it out and then they'd see what she was really like. A witch. A something else. Ross had to be made to see what kind of person he'd married. Then he could stop going on about how perfect she was. He'd chosen her, fine, but he could put up with what he'd chosen. Whether he'd like it or not was his problem.

She was surprised when she got home to get a call from Joey, asking how she was and she vented her feelings.

'I just can't stand hearing about Emily. Emily Emily Emily. I'm sick of it.'

'I know,' Joey said.

'Oh you only care about your stomach. You're practically in love with her yourself now that she's fed you. You've changed, you said you hated her before.' As long as Joey still hated Emily, Rachel felt that she had someone on her side.

'But Rach, that was when she was ordering Ross around. She's really not that bad, not now that she's stopped doing that,' Joey said. 'She was okay before that too. You should give her a chance.'

'She's terrible, I hate her,' Rachel said, 'How can you be so stupid?'

'Yeah well, that's what everyone says,' Joey said, sounding uncharacteristically mild 'But I know it isn't really her you hate.'

'What?' Of course it was her.

'I mean it's the fact that Ross is gone that's the problem, not Emily. Emily could be anyone. You'd hate anyone who married Ross.'

'No I wouldn't,' Rachel insisted. 'It's her, she's loathsome.'

'He met her, fell in love with her and married her, almost straight away. Except for the wedding, everything's been perfect between them.'

'You're making me sound unreasonable,' Rachel said crossly. How dared he?

'No I don't think you're unreasonable exactly you're just hung up on Ross. Don't forget there's other guys out there,' Joey said.

'You're just as idiotic as the rest of them,' Rachel said, hanging up. She had counted on Joey for some support here and he'd let her down.

The next day she called around at Ross's apartment. She wouldn't think of it as Ross and Emily's. It's not going to last, she told herself, once I break up this act. Then Ross will… well their relationship was over, but he could find someone better. Someone Rachel could like. There were lots of women Ross might hook up with that Rachel might like.

She was greeted at the door by Emily who was perfectly dressed. Why was she wearing full make up at home? Rachel noticed the diamond earrings. Ross had given those to her, she was sure.

'Hello Rachel, come in, it's good to see you,' Emily said. Hypocrite, Rachel thought as she said,

'It's nice to see you too. I was wondering if I could see Ross.' Rachel wondered whether the act would be dropped at this request but Emily didn't show by the slightest hint that she resented this inquiry.

'Yes he is, I'll just get him.' Emily left her in the front room and went to get him. From the bedroom, Rachel wondered and then she remembered that Ross had said that he'd converted one of the bedrooms into a study. Emily returned with Ross.

'Hi Rach,' he said warily. She took a deep breath. Difficult as this would be, she'd have to do it.

'I've just come to say, to both of you, that I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was a wonderful dinner party the other night Emily and I should have thanked you properly. You did such a lot of work.' Your act was flawless, Rachel added to herself.

'That's all right Rachel,' Emily said. 'It must take a lot of getting used to.' Rachel had no intention of getting used to it. 'I hope we can be friends.'

'Thanks Rach,' Ross said gratefully.

'Would you like something to drink?' Emily asked. 'Coffee? Tea?' To get her out of the room Rachel said,

'Oh coffee please.'

'Brazilian? Columbian?'

'Whatever's easiest,' Rachel said, just wanting her to go. She did. She turned back to Ross.

'Thanks for coming over Rachel,' Ross said, 'You don't know what it means to me to have all my friends get on with my wife. She's trying hard on her side and it's good to see you meet her halfway.'

'Your friendship means a lot to me,' Rachel said. 'I don't want to be cut off from you.'

'And you won't be,' Ross said.

'I miss you Ross,' Rachel said quietly. 'Don't you feel it too?'

'What?'

'You said my name at the wedding, you can't feel nothing.'

'But that's over, I'm married, you've seen other people since we split up.'

'None of them meant anything,' Rachel said.

'I'm sorry Rachel,' Ross said, backing off, 'I told you how I felt, we've already been through this. You're one of my dearest friends but that's all there is. And it's not bad you know, friendship…' When she had embarrassed herself by declaring her love for him before he had got back in contact with Emily. He'd gently but firmly brushed her aside. She accepted that, hard as it was. She was not trying to convert him today.

'Come on Ross,' Rachel said, hearing Emily approach, 'Nothing's changed. You know it's me you really want.'

'Rachel, please stop it,' Ross said, trying to back away as Rachel tried to kiss him and to his horror he saw Emily return to the room.

'Do you want to be private or would you like me to join in?' Rachel spun around. Both of them stared at Emily who was holding a tray with coffee cups on it, steady as a rock. Emily's expression was mild. Rachel became aware with horror that she really meant it.

'There is definitely something wrong with you,' Ross said in horror.

'I only want you to be happy Ross,' Emily said with a bland smile on her face.

'What?!'

'If you want a threesome we could do it in the bedroom where it's more comfortable, but it's up to you.'

'I want the old Emily back. I don't care if we were having problems, I want her back now,' Ross said emphatically, while Emily stood there with the same blank eyed smile. 'Rachel, go, just go.' With another glance at Ross, Rachel left hurriedly. Emily wasn't putting on an act. She was out of her mind.


	12. I'll Be There For You

**12. I'll be there for you**

Rachel raced back to Central Perk. She needed to tell someone, but when she arrived to find the place empty - empty of all her friends anyway - she realised that was impossible. How could she? If she told Monica what she'd done, Monica would get mad at her. Monica had been against her telling Ross she was still in love with him. That hadn't come to anything. But if Emily got paranoid again, they would hardly be able to blame her.

Emily was weird. Really weird. Rachel stopped to think about what she had seen. She remembered Emily greeting her at the door. It seemed, looking back, that there was nothing behind her eyes. She remembered what Monica had said. They had had a family lunch, the first family lunch since Emily had returned. She had been a success, but when Monica had tried to talk to her, she had found it difficult. Emily had had nothing to say about herself.

'All she was doing was reflecting back what I was saying. Mum and Dad loved it when she did it to them. They already think she's the model daughter in law. They were never like this about Carol'  
'She's just faking an interest?' Rachel had asked. Monica frowned.

'It was as though she was doing it because she was told that a nice girl always puts other people first.' Rachel had sniped to herself at the time that Emily wasn't a nice girl so that had to be wrong. Now she wondered. Do nice girls agree to threesomes when their husbands suggest it?

But as for herself, Rachel realised, she'd really made a fool of herself. If Ross was angry with her before, it would be nothing like what he'd be like now. He'd tell Monica and Monica would tell Phoebe and... They'd all know what she did and they'd feel sorry for her. Or angry at her.

Joey came in and sat by her.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' She wished she could tell someone.

'What's the matter?' he asked. 'Same thing as before?'

'Oh Joey,' Rachel said unhappily, 'It's even worse.' She knew he was the wrong person to tell. If he knew that Emily was volunteering for a threesome then he might go over there to see if he could get luck. But she didn't care. Joey at least seemed willing to listen. He was the only one who had called after the dinner. Well Monica had called, but she hadn't felt like taking the call so she had let the answermachine pick up.

'Tell me what happened.'

'Well I went over there, just now.'

'To apologise?'

'Well not really,' Rachel said reluctantly, 'I thought I could provoke Emily and make her show her true colours by kissing Ross in front of her.'

'Whoah!' Joey said, 'You kissed Ross.'

'Well don't tell the whole world,' Rachel said, feeling as though everyone was looking at her.

'Sorry, but I mean, you kissed Ross? He's married you know.'

'Yes I know, so I'm reminded, all the time.'

'So what happened?' Joey asked, awed. 'You know I can't believe you did that.'

'I can't believe I did that either,' Rachel said miserably. 'I've wrecked everything.'

'Oh my God, what's happened? Did she go mad?' Rachel stared at him.

'Well you could say that?' Joey's eyes widened.

'Has she done something to Ross?'

'Only given him the shock of his life,' Rachel said. She had never seen him look so shocked.

'What?'

'She walked in on us - well she was supposed to, that's the way I set it up.'

'And?' Joey said, leaning forward.

'She told Ross that she could go away again if he was busy or he could take us both, if he wanted.'

'What?' Joey exclaimed, making heads turn. 'Oh come on Rachel you're making this up. Emily did not say that.'

'She did.'

'No way.'

'She did. This is too weird, I'm not making it up,' Rachel said.

'You are serious aren't you?' Joey said after studying her face for a while.

'I think she's mad,' Rachel said. 'Ross has married a madwoman. She's loony tunes, Joey.'

'What are we going to do about it?' Joey asked.

'Well he knows she crazy now, he was there,' Rachel said. 'We don't have to expose her.' Suddenly she felt despondent. She didn't want Ross to have problems with his marriage - not these kind of problems. In a way it was a lot worse than the thing with Carol because Emily didn't want to leave him so if they were to split, he would have to do the leaving, but what would that say about him? People would accuse him of abandoning her at the first sign of illness. That would be a despicable thing to do, and she didn't want Ross to do it.

'I was actually thinking of you,' Joey said.

'Me?'

'Well there's going to be a lot of trouble over this, you know you going over there and kissing Ross. And if Emily acts like the antichrist not many people are going to blame her. He doesn't need another busted marriage and even if Monica is your best friend, she's not going to be happy with what you did.' Rachel wasn't happy with what she did either but she couldn't undo it now.

'I know,' Rachel said. 'What am I going to do.' She started crying. She had been blaming Emily for breaking up the group - what if it was Rachel who broke them up? Joey took her hand.

'Whatever happens, I'm still your friend.'

'Oh Joey, why are you being so nice to me?'

'Rachel you're my friend. Friends help each other when they're sad, and maybe you need a friend the most when you've done something you shouldn't have done.' Rachel took her hand out of Joey's and dried her eyes.

'I'd better go.'

'Why?'

'I should keep out of everyone's way until they stop being mad at me.'

'I'll come with you,' Joey said.

'I don't know where I'm going,' Rachel said.

'Dinner?'

'With you?'

'Why not with me?'

'You're just being nice.'

'I like you Rachel,' Joey said seriously, and something about the way he said it made her look again.

'You mean that?'

'Yeah, I mean that.'


	13. Explanations

**13 An Explanation**

The next morning, Emily was ill. She had tried to get out of bed to make Ross's breakfast but she had nearly fainted and Ross had insisted on her getting into bed and staying there. 'What's wrong sweetie?' She looked so unwell. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked unfocussed.

'I can't move my arm,' she said. Her right arm was swollen and red. 'It hurts but all I want to do is sleep. I'm sorry I'm causing trouble.'

'You don't have to say sorry to me,' Ross said. He touched her arm gently. It was hot. So was her forehead. As soon as he'd seen her that morning he had been going to call a doctor but he changed his mind. She had to go to hospital at once.

At the hospital they took her away and told him that there was something embedded in her arm that seemed to be causing an infection which was making her systemically ill. They would have to operate to get out whatever it was that was causing the trouble, and then give her lots of antibiotics. He couldn't understand it. He phoned in to work and told him he wouldn't be coming in and he waited until the surgery was over.

Ill, he thought. That was why she'd behaved like that last night. He had asked her whether she had had a hankering for Rachel for other women. He just couldn't understand the threesome offer unless she did, and he had questioned her closely. All his anxieties about Susan returned. That couldn't happen to him again.

'I don't want Rachel,' Emily said, 'Or any woman. I've never done anything with a woman and I don't want to, not for myself, but if you want me to, I'll do it for you. I only want to make you happy. I'll do anything you want.' And he realised that she'd offered to leave him alone with Rachel and asked about that too.

'You wouldn't have minded?'

'It would have broken my heart,' she said, tears welling up, 'But my heart is yours do what you want to it. If it makes you happy that will be my consolation.' It had made him want to cry when she had become tearful. However weird it all sounded, he believe that she was utterly sincere in everything she said. Maybe all of this was understandable, if she'd actually been ill but hadn't known it.

He was broken from his reverie by a question.

'This was in her arm. Have you ever seen that before?' The doctor showed Ross a small metal pellet.

'No. It's not a bullet is it?' he asked, appalled. Who could have shot his wife? He had a crazy thought that Rachel had taken a shot at her. Emily wasn't the only person acting weird.

'Oh no, I've seen all kinds of bullets and this isn't one. Whatever it is, it's the second one I've removed today,' said the doctor.

'From her?' She had had two of these things.

'No, someone else had one too. Anyway, now that it's out she should respond well to the antibiotics.' After a quick look at Emily, still asleep after her operation Ross left the hospital, puzzled.

He went to Central Perk where he found Monica and Joey. Rachel was nowhere to be seen and he was glad of that. He needed an explanation for that stunt she'd pulled but he wanted to leave it until Emily was well again.

'How's your day been?' Monica asked. Ross was looking stressed.

'I've just come from the hospital. Emily's had an operation - a small one,' he added before Monica could get too alarmed.

'Is Emily all right now?' Monica asked.

'She'll get better. She had something embedded in her arm that was causing an infection. No-one knew how it got there.'

'A bullet?' Joey asked.

'They said not. They had no idea how it got there,' Ross said. 'Does she know?' Monica asked.

'I haven't had the chance to ask. I'm going back there a bit later when she's had a chance to wake up. But surely she'd have known about it. Or if she knew about it she would have done something about it. I don't know. It's very weird.' He sighed. Then he noticed something about Monica. 'You're looking very well, Monica,' he said. He couldn't help it. She just looked vibrant as though her red blood cells were giving her all the energy they could, as they zinged around her bloodstream.

'Yes, it's funny, I feel really good,' she said, and then said, 'I'm sorry Ross, you left that candle behind and I'm afraid I lit it myself and I don't know why, I feel so much better - Phoebe's getting you another one.'

'It was just a candle.'

'It was a sort of a health candle,' Monica said, 'So Emily's got to have one.'

'You can't light candles in hospital anyway,' Ross shrugged, not believing a word of it.

Chandler arrived and said,

'Something really funny's been happening.' Ross, Monica and Joey looked at him. To Ross's eye there was something very vibrant about him today, but he shelved the thought there and listened to Chandler instead. 'I saw it on the news. You remember I told you about that mad man? He's just been arrested for sticking a metal pellet into a woman on the street. Apparently he's been doing it all over New York. There are three women who have had them removed because of infection.'

'How come they didn't have them removed before? I mean if a stranger stuck something in my arm I'd get it out straight away,' Monica said. 'And call the police.'

She glanced at Ross.

'That's the funny bit. The woman's friend - the one that was on the news - said that she was standing next to the woman when it happened. Apparently the woman got all vague after it happened and didn't know she'd been stuck with something. She just said she had to get home to cook the dinner. She was only stopped because she tripped over something and had to go to hospital.'

'So there are all these women walking around in New York who have had these things stuck into them and they've all forgotten about it?' Monica asked. She gave Ross another look and this time made eye contact. She was sure he was thinking what she was thinking.

'Yeah,' Chandler said. 'Unless they get infected I suppose. That's probably a blessing in disguise.'

'So what's it all for?' Ross asked.

'Well, now this is the funny bit,' Chandler said.

'Another funny bit?' Monica asked.

'An even funnier bit. This madman is a religious fanatic who believes that all wives should be subject to their husbands, so he's been picking on them. Apparently this pellet makes the wives docile and eager to please.' Ross stared into space and Monica stared at him.

'Eager to please,' she said.

'Yeah.' Monica turned to Ross.

'Ross, that's what happened to Emily. Chandler, that's why she's been acting strange. Emily's just had one of those things removed from her arm.'

'Wow,' Chandler said. The four contemplated this for a minute. 'Well I can see the point of it,' Chandler said slowly. Monica hit him. 'Hey I'm joking.' Chandler caught her hand in his, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

'So does the effect of this wear off,' Joey asked, 'After they get rid of the pellet?'

'Yes,' Chandler said. 'Apparently almost straight away.'

'So Emily will get back to normal now,' Joey said. 'And after what happened with Rachel she's just going to go nuts,' Monica said. Rachel had kept away from her, but Ross had told her all about it. If Emily had been nuts, she wasn't be the only one. Rachel clearly was already nuts. She squeezed her brother's hand.

'I don't care,' Ross said, 'I want my Emily back.'

'Even if she - ' Joey began before Chandler kicked him.

'Even if she doesn't want me to see Rachel,' Ross finished. 'After what Rachel did, I can't blame her,I mean that was unbelievable, there's no excuse for that, none at all.' The others looked at each other.Ross only wished that she wouldn't give up on him.

'I know Ross,' Monica said, 'But when everything has settled down, please...' She didn't know how to say it. 'Look, I'm mad at Rachel too, but if she's sorry, I'm going to forgive her.'

'At the moment, all I can think about is Emily,' Ross said. They sat in silence for a moment before Ross went back to an earlier observation. 'You're looking well Chandler.'

'I feel great!' he said. Ross looked to Monica and then back again.

'You and Monica,' he said suspiciously.

'Yes, both of us.' Joey sat up a bit straighter looking at each of them in turn. 'I feel so good.' Monica bit her lip.

'We, er, shared that candle,' Monica said.

'You shared a candle with Chandler?' Ross confirmed.

'Yes, and it was great, and we'd do it again,' he said proudly. Ross stared at them both.

'What's going on here?'

'I feel so good I don't want to hide it any more. The fact is Ross, I love Monica and we've been seeing eachother since London. We never really expected it - it's just been so good.' Ross was staring at him and then at Monica who nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he demanded. 'You've been running around, behind my back - ' Suddenly Gunther called,

'Call for you Ross, from the hospital.' Ross dropped his emerging tantrum and ran for the phone.

'She's awake!' he yelled, and ran out for a cab.


	14. Some Things Will Have To Change

**_Apologies for the previous - I did preview it and it looked all right there_**

**Some things will have to change**

Ross sat by Emily's side in hospital. She'd probably only need to stay one or two nights and she could finish the course of antibiotics at home. He had arranged to take a few days off work to look after her when she returned to the apartment.

He wondered what was going to happen now. If the effect of the drug or whatever it was wearing off put them where they were when she came, they still had things to talk about. Right now, he couldn't stick up for Rachel. After what she'd done that would be impossible. In any case, he wasn't in the mood to fight for Rachel, who had just caused him more problems. Some friend she was.

But if Emily remembered, there were even worse problems. He could only hope that Emily had registered that he hadn't wanted to kiss Rachel. He'd sought none of it. He could only hope that she was aware of the passage of time, but not what had occurred during it.

'Are you all right sweetie?' Ross asked, seeing that she was awake. She had been dozing off and on since the operation, so the nurses had said.

'I've been better,' she smiled. 'I've been worse too. My head feels a lot clearer. Thank goodness I can think.' Ross told her the theory about the crazy man. She nodded in comprehension. 'I met him at the airport. I told him he should have had a bath,' she said. 'I remember him, he was filthy. I felt something jab into my arm and then I remember thinking that it didn't matter. Very odd.'

'What else do you remember?' Ross asked, hoping her memory for recent events was clouded.

'Oh everything,' she said.

'Oh,' Ross said. Here comes trouble.

'It was very strange. I just felt as though I had to behave like a fifties housewife - or at least some idea of a fifties housewife. I can't believe I spent all day cooking. If I'd have had an apron I would have worn one. I wonder why I didn't buy one. I seem to have bought everything else.' Ross knew that - a lot of it from Victoria's Secret.

'Well I guess that will change,' Ross said.

'I'm afraid it will,' Emily admitted, 'I found all that cooking and housework very boring.'

'That's all right. I prefer simple things, you know that. And I'll make my own lunch and iron my own shirts.'

'I can still do those things until I get a job here,' Emily said. 'I don't expect to sit in the apartment doing nothing. I'm just saying I don't find it very interesting, that's all and I'm not doing more than necessary.'

'That's okay, I don't want to fall into bad habits,' Ross said.

'And I'm afraid I can't watch any more episodes of that awful program you watched the other night.'

'I'll tape it,' Ross said.

'No, you like it - you watch it, but don't make me watch it with you,' Emily said.

'Okay.'

'Not everything will change,' Emily said with a sexy smile.

'That's good,' Ross said.

'Although I'll need to get over this first,' she said, gesturing at the intravenous drip. 'I still feel very sleepy.'

'You were wearing me out there,' Ross said, 'Not that I'm complaining, but I need a break.'

'I have to admit I'm feeling a bit sore too,' Emily said. 'And you know something else?'

'What?'

'I hope you won't be too upset - but I don't think you've realised, we haven't been using any condoms.' Well they hadn't been planning to anyway, since they'd already had their health checks and she was on the pill but when he said that, she said, 'I haven't been taking any pills.'

'What?' This was something they'd had very specific discussions about before they got married. They would settle into their marriage first - that had come so quickly - before they thought about children.

'I'm afraid it's a bit like the Cordon Bleu cooking,' Emily said. 'It was something I did - or didn't do, because I felt I had to. Oh dear, what I mean is, a good wife is supposed to want children so I - I didn't do anything to stop them.'

'Oh.' So it wasn't obedience all the way then - if obedience was the right word for honouring the agreement they'd made. But maybe that was to do with that mad man's idea of what a marriage should be about, although he was truly mad if he thought that encouraging women to engage in threesomes would help a marriage.

'But if something does happen...' Emily looked uncertain. 'I don't...'

'It will be fine. It would just be sooner than I expected,' Ross said. He didn't want her to have an abortion if she turned out to be pregnant. The only problem with a pregnancy would be the timing.

'Sooner than I expected too,' Emily said. Well they'd have to wait and see if anything happened. But there was one more thing and he had to deal with it now.

'About my friends,' Ross said.

'Nothing will change there either,' Emily said.

'You mean you'll let me see Rachel?' Ross asked. 'After I've forgiven her for the stunt she pulled yesterday that is. I can't believe she did that, that was totally unexpected.' Maybe he'd have to stay away from her voluntarily until she calmed down. 'After you've forgiven her too,' he added as an afterthought. He had gotten into bad habits. He'd have to start thinking more about Emily's feelings.

'I won't stop you seeing her. I'm not sure if I want to see her, but we'll sort that out between ourselves. You didn't want to kiss her did you?' Emily asked.

'No.'

'I trust you Ross,' she said softly. He looked at her, feeling a surge of love towards her. It was the nicest thing she had ever said to him and he could be sure that she really meant it now.

'You don't know how happy you've made me,' he said.

'Genuinely happy, not creepy happy?' she asked.

'Oh genuinely.' But why was she being so accommodating? Unasked, she gave her answer.

'I've learned a lot about you. I know I can trust you not just because you didn't kiss Rachel but because of the way you treated me. You never once took advantage of me. You never once treated me like a doormat just because I behaved like one. You always offered to help. You never asked me to do anything you knew I wouldn't like just because I was saying yes all the time. And I love you so much because you wanted the real me even though the real me will argue with you and do things you don't like. Not all the time of course.'

'You're all I want,' Ross told her.

'Even when we argue?'

'Especially when we argue - as long as it's face to face.'

_**An epilogue taking in Rachel and Joey will follow - I just need to fine tune it.**_


	15. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Emily thought the news about Monica and Chandler was wonderful. Perhaps because of this, perhaps because lovers are more generous, Ross thought that maybe, sort of, possibly, it wasn't bad either.

The four of them plus Phoebe were sitting in Central Perk when Rachel and Joey came in. Rachel hesitated when she saw all of them there, but Joey propelled her into the seating area.

Hey,' Phoebe said, What's with you two?' Rachel felt self-conscious as everyone looked at her.

We're dating,' Joey said.

So that's what you've been up to,' Chandler said.

You mean you knew about this?' Monica asked. She and Rachel hadn't spoken since Rachel's visit to Ross. She had been so angry to begin with, but no permanent harm had been done, so although she hadn't liked what Rachel had done, she felt calmer about it.

Not really, I knew Joey was seeing someone. I just didn't know who.'

You're dating Joey?' Ross asked. Emily looked at her in silence. At least she wasn't glaring at her.

Yes,' Rachel said, We just thought we'd try it out.' She saw the looks on their faces, all except Emily, who didn't know very much about Joey and said, Hey, don't be like that. We're having fun, that's the main thing.' She saw Emily look puzzled as the others dropped their gazes. Er Emily.' They made eye contact and everyone else waited expectantly. I'm really sorry about what I did, and my attitude since you've been back. I had a lot of stuff I needed to get out of my system, which is gone now, so I hope you can forgive me, even though the last time I apologised to you, I didn't mean it. I really do.'

Thankyou Rachel,' Emily said. It will take a while for me to be comfortable around you, but I'll try. We can try for a fresh start.' Rachel wasn't quite sure what response she'd expected, but as the others relaxed, and she herself leaned back into the sofa, she realised that it was just fine.


End file.
